Trains, Walls, and Many Letters
by KalGal
Summary: This is a short Drabble for all the military family's and men and woman that serve today and that have served before. Bella is waiting for Edward to return home from three years of being actively on duty. In honor of my cousin Shane.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way shape or form own Twilight.**

**This is in honor of all those volunteering men and woman in the military and mostly for my cousin, Shane I love you so much! Come home soon...**

Bella's foot tapped quickly on the floor of the bus and train station. Edward was coming home today. All around her were crying couples, children sniffling into their parents shoulders, and parents welcoming home there child.

She bobbed the small child in her lap up and down, Renesmee giggled in happiness, not knowing why they were sitting and wait they were waiting for. She was only three.

The small girl had only saw her daddy over the webcams he occasionally got to use. Don't get her wrong, Bella was proud to tell people her husband was in the military. Many people gave her sad looks and pitying stares but she didn't spare them a second glance. He gave up his life to protect his country, what more could you ask of someone?

It got later and later and as each train and bus unloaded tired but happy looking individuals, she still didn't she him. The night got darker and darker and her spirits dropped and she started to panic.

She had seen many woman sitting on benches like herself looking at the trains with a longing look in there eyes and she knew they were waiting for husbands that would never be coming home. The worst one she saw was a young woman holding a toddler.

The small boy hobbled around on chubby baby legs and chewed on the small toys the mother handed to him. She looked very pregnant. It made Bella want to tear up.

So many people gave up there life for the safety of our freedom. Bella would have gone to bootcamp with him all those years ago if she hadn't been so pregnant with Renesmee.

They had sent home a picture of him after he had gotten out of bootcamp and had his hair cut. He looked so handsome. She had made many copies and had them all over the house. One in almost every room, somewhere deep down she had a fear that Renesmee might forget her fathers face if she didn't she it often. She also sent letters often, keeping the ones Edward had sent to her.

Her long brown hair was slipping out of its bun she had shoved it into that morning before she had left. Edward had told her not to cut it because he had wanted to run his hands through it when he came home. More tears made there way down her cheeks before she sniffled and pulled her sleeping daughter into her lap. The small child's head lulled to the side before she shoved her thumb into her mouth. The young mother just smiled then hiccuped.

Maybe he had to take the next flight out. It wouldn't be the first time. Her eyes where getting heavier and she allowed them to slide close. She would just rest and then when she would open her eyes Edward would be back. She hoped.

The screeching of brakes startled her into awareness. Renesmee had rolled onto the sleeping bag Bella had brought in case they had to stay out late.

Her eyes slid over each person that exited the train before the flow of people stopped and she had yet to see him. She felt her hands cover her nose and mouth as she tried to regulate her breathing.

Then she saw _him_.

He picked his bag off the rack and exited the train. His beautiful copper hair was buzz cut but it made him look older then he really was. Bella's old converse slapped the ground as she threw herself into the blearily eyed man. He held his lovely wife in his arms while the whole station watched on in awe.

Renesmee, having woken up, saw her mother hugging a man she had seen only in pictures and over a screen. Her father. She flew by the people blocking her parents and made her way to her father faster than her mother had.

Her small hands clasped around the large mans leg as she weeped to the father she had never met. He cradled his beautiful baby girl in his arms and cried. They made strips down his sunburned face.

The family sat on the ground and cried for over twenty minuets before Bella lead Edward to the car. They would be going home tonight. He would get to sleep in the same bed as his wife, and next to his daughter.

Bella wanted him to drive home, to _their_ home. She gave him directions and he slowly made there way to the small apartment the two girls had shared.

Edward looked around in awe at the pictures of him, some he had forgotten about, others he wanted to forget. One was of him in his sweats ofter they had bought there first house together. Another was on him and Bella on there wedding day. She looked dazzling.

Bella just tugged him up to Renesmee's room. It was a light pink and was also covered with pictures of him.

"These are her favorite pictures of you. She picked them herself." Bella replied, and he spun around to look at his wife who appeared to be on the verge of tears.

He folded her into his arms as she tried to remember that he was here with her, not fighting for his life over seas. He took her hand and explored the house. He found the bathroom quite interesting because of the color choice.

"What's with the purple?" He snorted, but she just laughed. He lightly opened the door to _their_ bedroom and came up short.

The walls where army green and the headboard was camo. He just sighed and looked back at a blushing Bella.

"It was the only way I could think of to keep you close." She said her blush deepening. He then spotted the letters on the nightstand.

His tanned and thick arms pulled her into him and he lightly kissed her. She had missed him so much. He had missed her so much. Each day hopping for letters from home and one came he would smell the perfume she would spray on it. He had each letter.

Sometimes late at night the two would re-read those letters sent between them and think of what it was like to miss each other so much.

'_Never again'_ they thought _'Never_ again'.

**Please excuse the writing errors, I have auto correct so some things get .**

**KalGal :)**


End file.
